1. Field of the Invention
A portable safety ladder assembly having safety extensions members used in combination therewith to permit safe and easy access to a landing area, working platform or scaffold. Particularly, the portable safety ladder includes stowable safety extensions to thereby provide safe and convenient access to working platforms and includes a pair of safety extension members having horizontal handgrips or grab bars that enable a user to safely walk up or down the ladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occupational injuries resulting from ladder falls are a known hazard, especially for vehicles having flatbeds such as dock-height and drop-deck flatbed trailers and railcars, especially (but not limited to) those with head racks. Such falls result as the operator and/or driver is attempting to ascend or descend the flatbed, therein resulting in a disabling injury or even death. The Bureau of Labor Statistics (BLS) records for falls from non-moving vehicles show upwards of approximately 15,000 fall injuries per year. Moreover, access to the working surface of the flatbed poses significant risk of falling to the ground without a firmly installed flatbed ladder. Also, falls from ladders is one of the top three causes of occupational fatalities according to BLS statistics. Previously, access by ICC rail, a wheel rim or from cab to trailer transfer to access a flatbed having a height of approximately five feet or alternatively using a step ladder which can easily tip over and is unstable.
One prior art attempt for reducing ladder falls in a trucking application is providing a plurality of steps welded to the frame of a transport vehicle. This method, however, still places the driver and/or operator at risk when ascending up or descending down the ladder (again, especially when the trailer has a head rack that must be climbed around).
Furthermore, since tractors and trailers are sometimes interchangeable, operators will not always have the aforementioned steps available to them (even owner-operators who may be forced to use a rental tractor at times). Consequently, many drivers carry a portable step ladder strapped to the rear of the sleeper portion of the tractor. Often times, however, such portable step ladders are not utilized due to the inconvenience of deploying them when needed. Moreover, the base or feet of such prior art ladders are unstable, in particular, they are prone to inadvertent displacement or shifting from the support area on the ground surface when a user is ascending up or descending down the ladder. The base is also susceptible to slipping in hazardous surface conditions such as rain, snow, ice, etc., and thus, causes the ladder to move and/or topple over.
Another manner of ascending up or descending down the ladder to access a working platform of a flatbed trailer is by climbing up the rim and/or tire of the trailer (or the tractor, whose wheels are under the trailer). This manner, however, is extremely dangerous, especially when hazardous weather conditions such as rain, snow, ice, etc., are present.
Some prior art ladders include attachments permitting a user to access a landing area of a roof or other structure. Such attachments are secured at a distal end opposite the base of the ladder and include a pair of parallel vertical side rails or bars used as handrails for grasping by the user when access to the landing area is required.
The aforementioned design, however, has serious ergonomic drawbacks that lack adequate safety protocols to the user. For instance, such ladders lack any stability control that securely anchors the ladder against a vertically surface such as a wall to and prevent forward and/or lateral displacement of the ladder away from a support area on the ground.
Moreover, the use of vertical handgrips does not permit the user to adequately use a power gripping orientation of the hands required to maintain balance without slipping when falling backwards away from the front face of the ladder. Even still, if a power grip is used, it is nonetheless ineffective in the occurrence of a fall from the ladder since a slide of the user's hands will precede out of control, thus causing the user to fall to the ground as a result of the impact load from body's weight.
The configuration and size of the vertical grab bars also make it impossible for a user to encircle them by hand. As a result, the hand cannot form adequate gripping power necessary to withstand an impact load of the body if the user slips or loses balance. Accordingly, a “pinch grip” must be used which makes fall safety virtually impossible to achieve. Moreover, the spatial distance between the upper gripping area of the vertical handgrips and the walk through area is ergonomically problematic insofar as it requires the user to assume an unnatural, unsafe and uncomfortable bending position when ascending to the landing area from the ladder or transitioning from the landing area to the ladder. Such bending may actually result in the user falling from the ladder and/or the working platform.
Lastly, the prior art ladders lack the ability to have a user safely ascend/descend from the ladder using 3-point control, i.e., with two feet on the ladder or the ground and one hand one the ladder, or with two feet on the handgrips handles and one foot on the ladder. Any such attempt at three point control will result in the ladder tipping over and/or the user losing balance on the ladder and falling therefrom.
Accordingly, there is a very pressing need to mitigate or otherwise reduce the number of deaths and injuries resulting from falls from a ladder.